Um Dia Infernal Que Se Tornou Especial
by Alice Roberts
Summary: Era um dia Péssimo. Ninguém merece, parecia que o mundo estava conspirando contra mim. Até que no final se tornou realmente especial.


**Um dia infernal que se tornou especial**

"Há pessoas que nos falam e nem escutamos, há pessoas que nos ferem e nem cicatrizes deixam mas há pessoas que simplesmente aparecem em nossas vidas e nos marcam para sempre"

Sábado de manha ninguém merece...

- Tá de luto Bella? – Me virei para ver Jacob todo largado no meu sofá

- Não, eu só gosto do meu sobretudo preto tá legal? Mas tá fazendo o que aqui?

- Nossa, que Bela recepção.

- Desculpa Jake, mas hoje realmente não é um dia que se possa considerar bom.

- A Bella qual é, você é tão nova pra se preocupar com isso

- Humph, tanto faz Jake, eu to indo agora, se não chego atrasada, vê se não acaba com meu apartamento hoje ta? – Falei pegando minha bolsa

- Jesus Bella, quem ouve isso, pensa que eu sempre bagunço o seu apartamento – Lancei um olhar mortal pra ele

- Ah, qual é, foram só duas vezes que eu trouxe a Leah pra cá porque meu pai tava em casa.

- Ta bom Jake, só não faz bagunça – Disse saindo

- Ah! E feliz... – Bati a porta antes dele continuar, não tava afim de ouvir isso hoje

Merda. Com certeza eu iria chegar atrasada no jornal. Eu apertava freneticamente o botão do elevador, ele tava demorando muito hoje, pensei até em ir pelas escadas, mas com certeza que com o salto dessas botas coisa boa não iria sair. Finalmente o elevador chegou, pulei pra dentro dele apertando o botão da garagem do prédio. Eu já batia os pés sem parar, o carinha do meu lado já deveria estar achando que eu sou louca.

Assim que a porta do elevador abriu sai igual um tiro desativando o alarme do meu lamborghini azul escuro e acelerando em direção ao jornal. É eu sei como assim, você é rica pra comprar um lamborghini. Eu não sou rica, sou bem de vida, mas, na verdade eu tive uma grande ajuda do Jake nessa história, já que ele conseguiu trabalho em uma loja de carros por entender muito desse assunto. Cheguei ao prédio uns 30 minutos depois, como disse antes hoje o dia não está bom, está péssimo assim como o trânsito.

- SWAAAN você esta atrasada – Disse Marcus meu chefe

- Desculpe mais o trânsito está muito ruim hoje.

- Não importa, a sua sorte é que estou de bom humor hoje, e não considerei descontar isso do seu salário. – _Imagine se não estivesse_

- Agora vá pra sua mesa me preparar um artigo que mereça a primeira pagina de amanha, e quero isso na minha mesa até o final do dia.

- Certo. – Disse sentando na minha mesa. Ainda bem que como eu "prevejo" as reações do meu chefe e estou acostumada com elas, andei pesquisando algumas coisas pro meu artigo ontem á noite. Digitei no computador índice de morte por drogas crescem cada vez mais, eu sei isso aqui não está com nada, mas sério não to com cabeça pra pensar em mais nada hoje, o dia ta muito ruim, e como diz aquela frase tá no inferno abrace o capeta. Tudo bem, isso não foi nada criativo Quem inventou essa frase mesmo? Esquece.

Passei a manha toda tentando achar um outro tema pro meu artigo, achei alguns bons, mas resolvi que só digitaria depois do almoço, porque nem tomar café direito eu tomei hoje. Me levantei da cadeira sentindo minhas costas um pouco doloridas, peguei minha bolsa e fui em direção ao elevador. Ainda bem que tava parado.

- Oi bella

- Oi Ang, tudo bem?

- Tudo sim e com você?

- Eu to levando

- Tá indo almoçar?

- Sim.

- Certo, eu te acompanharia mas, como faltei ontem, vou ter que comer algo rápido aqui mesmo.

- Tudo bem Ang, te vejo depois

- Ok.

- Saí e decidi ir a pé mesmo a algum restaurante aqui perto. Andei por uns 10 minutos te que senti algo muito gelado adentrando meu sobretudo.

- Desculpe, eu estava distraído – Disse uma voz rouca

- Não, tudo bem, hoje o dia não está mesmo pra mim, eu estava distraída também – Eu disse analisando o local molhado pela água.

- Você...err...gostaria de tomar algo ou comer? Para compensar o estrago da sua roupa – Nessa hora olhei pra ele, e minha nossa, ele é lindo. Mordi o lábio.

- Am...certo, tudo bem, estou no horário de almoço mesmo.

- Edward Cullen, prazer – Disse estendendo a mão

- Isabella Swan, mas só Bella, por favor, também é um prazer conhece-lo – Disse apertando a sua mão, que por sinal tava bem geladinha, mas quase não senti, tava prestando atenção no arrepio que senti quando toquei sua pele.

- Certo Bella, vamos? – Disse apontando para um pequeno restaurante logo mais á frente

- Claro. – Começamos a andar

- Então o que você faz?

- Eu sou jornalista, e você?

- Eu ajudo meu pai nas empresas deles.

- Espera seu sobrenome é Cullen! Você é filho daquele executivo?

- É acho sim – Disse parecendo pouco confortável

- Mas não vamos referir a mim como um riquinho, eu não gosto das pessoas que se aproximam de mim por causa da fama e do dinheiro, são muito oportunistas.

- Desculpe não queria deixá-lo desconfortável. – Disse já adentrando o restaurante

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso. – Sentamos em uma mesa ao lado de uma janela.

- Olá, eu sou Amber, vou atende-los hoje. O que vocês gostariam de pedir?

- Bella...

- Eu gostaria de uma coca e uma macarronada por favor.

- Duas cocas e duas macarronadas por favor. – A mulher assentiu e saiu. Ficamos conversando e comendo por um longo tempo. Ele tinha o dom de me fazer esquecer de tudo ao meu redor. Até que eu recebi uma mensagem do meu chefe brigando comigo.

- Tenho que ir

- Oh, tudo bem, será que eu poderia te ligar?

- Claro – Trocamos os números dos celulares e seguiu cada um para o seu lado. O dia passou sem mais acontecimentos. Logo eu já estava abrindo a porta do meu apartamento, estranhei não ver Jacob ali. Em fim, tomei um banho quente e coloquei um short e uma blusa de manga, apesar de estar frio, aqui dentro estava muito quentinho. Estava preparando o jantar quando a campainha tocou. Abri a porta e dei de cara com Edward.

- Edward, como descobriu onde eu moro?

- Eu tenho minhas fontes – Disse sorrindo torto.

- Hum, que entrar?

- Claro – Disse entrando. Fechei a porta.

- Sabe Bella, queria tentar uma coisa com você. – Ele se aproximou devagar e sussurrou no meu ouvido

- Feliz aniversário Bella – E logo tomou meus lábios com os seus.

Aquele realmente era um dia infernal que se tornou especial.


End file.
